Another Year With You
by As We Fall In Love
Summary: How Nana and Ren go into the new year, with quite a nice surprise.


Disclaimer - I don't own NANA.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, unlike the years previous, the winter snow had come down in a rapid torrent non stop for weeks. Icy flakes biting the soft skin of faces belonging to those who dared to brave the harsh dance of falling snow. Japan was a white blanket of soft bliss.<p>

The ocean had gained a delicate fine layer of ice, much too thin to be considered safe to walk on as even a small rock could break the surface with little effort. Many hoped that the sun would return soon from behind the somber looking clouds.

But the fun of the season hadn't been ruined for all. Mostly the younger crowd strayed about the frosty covered grounds of their towns while the old folks stayed cozy and warm in their homes.

But tonight was special. It was when the entire world would be up and ready to say goodbye to the past and hello to the future.

It was New Year's Eve.

If Tokyo hadn't been a bright ball of lights before, it certainly was now. It was more crowded than most times of the year. The streets were filled with civilians letting go of their troubles and hardships and living in the moment of bliss. Ready to welcome with open arms the new year. Many trudged on to reach their destinations, no doubt countdown parties where they would drink and dance the night away under streamers and confetti flying about, while others simply enjoyed the chilly night with their friends and family.

Near the center of Tokyo where all the lights and parties were carrying on, one particular exclusive party was in full swing with quite a few big names on the guest list. Trapnest and Blast, two of Japan's notorious bands were among them.

And because these two bands were specifically attending, many were excited to see a certain couple grace their presence tonight. Ren Honjo and Nana Osaki, soon to be Nana Honjo.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Nobu exclaimed. He had been excited ever since their invite to this party was announced from Gaia Records.

"Wow, they really weren't kidding when they said there were big names attending tonight." Shin muttered as he observed the room, recognizing faces within the entertainment industry.

Yasu was the first one to walk off into the crowds. He was the best one out of the group who enjoyed mingling and making connections. He was the leader after all so it was sort of his job anyway.

Lastly, the Queen of Blast herself stood between her two bandmates, not looking the part at all like a punk rock queen, but rather a some rich man's wife. Every part of her screamed elegant and expensive. In fact all four of them were dressed well and classy.

"Well, have fun boys." Nana began to walk away from them

"Gonna find your man?" The blonde guitarist teased his best friend.

"Gonna find Hachi!" And with that she was off into the crowds.

Nobu and Shin made their way to the bar themselves. Shin was particularly happy that this was a private party so he didn't need an ID.

Nana had walked around for a bit, greeting a few people and making light conversation. It wasn't until she looked over to the bar did she find her initial target.

"Hachi, there you are." Nana walked hastily over to her best girl friend and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Nana!" Hachi patted the empty bar stool beside her for Nana to take a seat.

"Where's Takumi?"

"Oh, he's off somewhere with Satsuki showing her off. She's definitely a daddy's girl." Hachi looked over the crowd of people to see if she could spot her husband and daughter.

Nana smiled at her friends happiness. The dislike between Takumi and Nana wasn't as bad as before, but they weren't exactly friends either. But Hachi was happy with him and they were raising a baby girl together.

"Have you seen Ren?"

"He's around here somewhere. He was playing with Satsuki a little while ago."

Nana herself surveyed the crowd in hopes of seeing her fiancé.

"Looking for someone?" Both Nana's jumped in surprise at the voice that came from Nana Osaki's side.

Trapnest's handsome guitarist leaned against the bar with a grin and drink in his hand.

"Yes, but it wasn't you." Nana crossed her arms and feigned indifference at his presence. Hachi simply giggled to herself.

"Oh? I don't see who else you could possibly be looking for." Ren raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Nana, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, ending her facade and breaking her down into a giggle and a smile.

"I'm going to find Takumi. See you two." Hachi got up off her stool and straightened her own gown before walking off, leaving the couple alone.

"You just got here right? Want a drink?"

"Water is fine."

"Water? Are you really Nana?"

"Just get me some water." The singer said annoyed and not wanting him to bug her about it.

"It's a party, baby." Ren nuzzled his nose against his girl's cheek and rested an arm around her waist.

"Maybe I'll have one later, okay." She sighed and gave him a look.

"Whatever you say, my love." Ren got the bartender's attention and ordered himself a beer and Nana a glass of water.

She accepted it gratefully and downed the glass as if it really were alcohol. Ren looked at her surprised but said nothing and sipped from his own drink. They stayed quietly there, looking among the crowds of people talking and dancing.

They watched Nobu try to dance with a few hot girls, both of them laughing at how out of place he seemed but he was having fun none the less. Shin was siting among a group of people laughing away with them, Reira sitting by his side. It was unfortunate they were together at the same party but were unable to really express their relationship openly. Only the member's of Blast and Trapnest knew about it. Yasu and Takumi were most likely chatting somewhere, Hachi with them as well. Naoki could have been anywhere in here. He was actually a bit of a playboy himself so he must be having a nice chat with a few pretty ladies.

And then there were the two of them. The biggest couple of the year and the most controversial at that.

"Hey, let's get out of here." Over the loud music flowing through the surround system, Nana was able to hear his voice like a bell when he leaned in close to her ear.

She didn't say a word, just smiled as she continued to observe the party goers. Her smile was not mischievous or anything seductive as her responses were usually so whenever he wanted to be alone with her and she knew what he wanted. It was a simple smile that was a simple agreement without having to say anything.

Putting her empty glass down on the bar, she slipped her lace gloved hand in his own, curling her other one up his arm in a possessive manner.

They slipped out the main room, not truly caring if they were seen by anyone, but still made and effort to be subtle about it. So far, so good. Out into the entrance hallway that led to many other large event rooms, Ren stepped off to the side to a smaller room where their coats were left.

Nana had reluctantly released him. It wasn't like he was going away, but she craved having him in arms reach when she could have him. It was like candy to children. You want it badly but you cant always have it.

She stood silently and still on the long maroon carpet, admiring her red, black lace embroidered heels. They were a gift from her beloved. Not for any special reason, simple because Ren had a habit of spoiling her when she liked something. Somehow the things she often admired in windows would appear in gift boxes in their apartment or something would always be hung up in her closet as if it was something already had.

She had scold him once when he came home and slipped a pink box into her arms as she busied herself with cooking dinner. He'd bought her an exclusive piece of lingerie she had seen in a magazine. Before she could tell him to return it, he kissed her, and that ended the oncoming rant.

"Nana?" The sharp jolt of her body made her aware of how lost in her thoughts she had been. Ren stood in front of her, his black winter coat already on, white scarf wrapped snug around his neck, her own coat held open for her to slip her arms in.

She moved to put on her heavy black leather and fur coat, another un-occasioned gift from Ren, and once it was zippered up, her black scarf was wrapped delicately around her pale neck. She slipped her had around his once more and her other snaked into her warm pocket.

The whole trip out of the fifty story building was silent, but comfortable. Nana was simply a puppy following Ren's lead. He wanted to leave this place, but he never mentioned where their next destination was. Nana was thoroughly amused for a moment as she mentally observed their attire for the night.

Somewhere in the back of Ren's closet, to Nana's surprise, was a barley worn navy blue suit. It couldn't have seen daylight more than three times until today. Even his white, wrinkle free dress shirt that hugged his slim build was new, even the black shiny shoes. His hair was gelled back and slightly spiked to still show his punk image.

His piercings were left empty but he wore a silver watch and of course, his silver padlock. He looked like he could pass for a business man honestly.

Nana herself had forgone the punk rock look tonight and went for, well you could say was forced into but Hachi, a wine red, silk evening gown. The dress itself hugged all her subtle curves and gave her perky breast a bit of a lift, showing an ample amount of cleavage. It was strapless with a low open back. It was a wonder how to dress was actually staying on her body.

Her three inch matching red T-straps gave her a boost of height as she walked gracefully by her man's side. A beautiful pearl set of a necklace, bracelet, and earrings, borrowed from Hachi, replaced the normal chokers and studded bracelets. The only piece of jewelry on her that was her own, was the expensive diamond engagement ring accenting her left hand ring finger over her black lace hand gloves.

To finish off the young rock stars high end look, her make up was done carefully and tasteful by Hachi. Her full, plump lips, unusual for Japanese women, were painted a dark purple to contrast with her pale skin and her eyes, big and round like a doll's, were elegantly smoked out. Her naturally long lashes were curled up and a barley noticeable blush had been added to her high cheek bones. Not that it really mattered since the cold air of the night immediately tinted them red. Her hair, which had now grown to her shoulders, had been done in lose curls and left lose to freely bounce about.

In the eyes of the public, they could pass for a well-to-do couple living in the lap of luxury. Nana felt an unexplainable pleasure from the little facade they were pulling, if only for tonight.

"Don't you think they'll wonder where we've gone?" Nana walked a bit closer to Ren, moving her arm from around his and instead taking his hand in her's once again, his own hand intwining their fingers together.

"Nah, they're probably all too wasted by now to care." Ren replied with a soft chuckle, his breath visible by the frosty air.

"Where are we going anyway?" Nana asked curiously as she watched lights flash about the city.

"I don't know." Ren said simply.

"You don't know?" Nana raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Sorry, I just didn't feel like spending the rest of the night in a crowded room. I want to spend the start of my new year with you." Ren looked at her for a second and winked, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Selfish aren't we." She teased, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, but thats what you like about me." The guitarist replied smugly.

"I like you being selfish?" Nana laughed as she asked.

"You like it when I give you all my attention."

"That is true."

"Who's the selfish one now, hm?" Nana could only laugh at how alike they really were. They must really have been soulmates.

The snow began to let up after 20 minutes of walking around the city. Ren took a glance at his watch and continued walking. It was only a half hour to midnight. He took a side glance at Nana, seeing her content and her eyes wondering about like a child. Looking back ahead, he let a smile play on his handsome face.

"Can we get some hot chocolate?" Nana asked as she pulled closer to Ren for a little more warmth.

"Cold?"

"No shit." He simply laughed.

"Alright, lets go."

Of course only a select few businesses were open now. Most of them closed a few hours ago, letting their owners and employees to go off and celebrate. The most places that actually were open were bars and clubs and miraculously some people had side carts with hot foods and drinks. They sure knew how to make money as many people would stop every now and again.

Nana was the one who pulled Ren off to the nearest side stand, eager to get something warm.

"You're buying of coarse."

"Oh, am I now?" Of coarse Ren would treat her to anything she wanted, but teasing her was his specialty.

"What kid of man would you be if you didn't buy your fiancé some hot chocolate."

"Ah, a terrible fiancé."

"Exactly!"

The guitarist simply shook his head with a smile and ordered two hot chocolates. Nana herself had turned away to observe the world around her once more. She didn't know what it was, but she had this overwhelming happiness. The fact that the entire world was celebrating the same thing. It was like magic.

_Flash_

Nana's attention was immediately captured by a light that lasted half a second in the corner of her vision.

"What the…"

_Flash_

There it was again! Actually this time there were a few more flashes but from different places and it only took Nana a few seconds to realize what was happening.

Nana turned back to face Ren only to see him right beside her ready to offer her a cup of her requested hot drink. She only turned her back completely to the previously flashing lights and faced Ren directly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we've just been spotted thats all." The singer sighed in exasperation.

"Really?" Ren looked up and discretely surveyed the area, looking as if he were simply enjoying his surroundings.

"Yeah, across the street. You'd think they would be a little more undercover trying to photograph a celebrity couple." Nana kept her back to them and took her drink from Ren, sipping at it.

"Eh, who cares. What more could they possibly print about us? They've tried every scandal and rumor in the book." Ren found he really didn't care what kind of scandals the papers managed to make up about him and Nana. The only thing he hated was when her name was the one being slandered.

The public seemed to enjoy blaming her for anything and making any little thing she does a big deal.

Nana took a few more sips, letting the warm liquid sooth her throat. Ren took a sip of his own while watching to see if he could spot the paparazzi himself. Sure enough, he caught a few flashes himself but unlike before when Nana had spotted the flashing of cameras, Ren discovered regular civilians had also gathered, mostly girls, in groups of their own and seemed to be taking pictures off their cell phones.

"Looks like we've got more than just the paparazzi on our asses."

"What?" Nana turned around only to regret it as camera flashes went off and she was blinded for a second, spots now floating around her vision. But she also realized fans were beginning to recognize them as well, whispering and pointing.

"Oh, well." Nana sighed.

When her relationship with Ren went public, she learned to not let her frustration show. She refused to give the media what they wanted and she knew they only wanted a story or a scandal with her name in it.

She was currently one of the most talked about female vocalist in Japan, in fact, more talked about than the princess of Trapnest. But she would play it up and show it didn't faze her at all. In fact she secretly loved the attention, but there was a time and place for camera's in her face but media thought otherwise.

"So, anywhere you want to go? We've got 20 minutes before midnight." Ren asked her, bringing her attention back to him.

"I want to see the fireworks go off at midnight. Can we go to the river?" Nana's attitude changed from annoyed to hopeful in seconds, amusing Ren.

Before they continued on, they finished off their drinks. Ren looked at his watch and saw they only had ten minutes until midnight.

"We've got ten minutes. Let's hurry." Ren took Nana's hand and they both began to lightly run through the streets towards the river back at the edge of the city. They knew they were being followed by paparazzi and fans, but it was useless to care. Besides they weren't being bothered anyway. Who were they to deny their fans and who wouldn't want to spend time in the presence of famous rock stars?

They were only three blocks from the river bank, so they managed to make it with five minutes left and they were panting, the frosty air showing their rapid breathing. They slowly walked toward the edge of the river bank, the waters calm and just barley frozen. Nana had let go of Ren's hand to remove her heavy coat and scarf, letting it fall to the snow covered ground. Ren looked at her shocked for a moment, but shed his own winter coat as well, keeping his scarf on. He also noticed Nana had removed her heels as well.

"Never running in heels ever again." Nana set her shoes next to her coat and let the cold snow cool her feet.

Her body began to shiver from the cold air, but she didn't care. Ren only laughed at her but then brought her into his arms, his hands placed low on her hips and her own hands snaked up around his neck, their bodies pressed together, sharing body heat. With Nana's exposing gown, she needed it more.

The groups of fangirls and paparazzi were snapping pictures like crazy not far from them, some daring to get closer. Nana and Ren saw the all to familiar flash and both turned their heads, still in an embrace and smiled pleasantly to their gathered audience, honestly not caring one bit that they were there. Why not entertain them a bit after all it was a happy time.

Ren looked down at his watch once more to see there was less than a minute left and pulled Nana closer to him, her face only inches from his own. Eyes locked with each others.

"So, any resolutions?" He asked softly.

5

"Hm, let's see."

4

"To make Blast even bigger than we are now."

3

"To be a perfect wife for you."

2

"And," She leaned up on her toes so her lips were right by Ren's ear, "be a perfect mother."

1

"Nana, what-"

Any words were silenced by soft, plump lips as somewhere in the distance the sound of fireworks went off and lit up the night sky.

Ren's initial shock melted into passion as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, holding the love of his life close to him, a million questions filling his mind, but in the moment he was too content.  
>The sound of fangirl cries and rapid flashes didn't reach the couple's ears as they were lost in their own world that only included them. Pulling away, Nana only smiled up at her fiancé and took one of his hands from her waist and placed it on her lower abdomen without a word.<p>

Ren, at a loss for words pulled her into a hug and lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle, bringing a laugh from Nana's lips.

"Happy new year, I love you." Nana whispered to him and kissed him once more.

* * *

><p>I hope you all have a happy and successful 2015.<p> 


End file.
